Irresistible
by Alley McNally
Summary: Lois & Clark make love at the Daily Planet.


**XOXOXOXO Start Author's Note XOXOXOXOXO**

This is provably where I should mention that this story is all about sex. Nothing more, nothing less. There are no supervillians, no stories, no-coworkers, no consequences! Just Lois & Clark having sex. I should point out that I tried to make it as interesting as possible, but it's still sex. So, if you are offended by this - _PLEASE DON'T READ THIS STORY!_ Otherwise, let's get to the nasty.

**XOXOXOXO End Author's Note XOXOXOXOXO**

Deadline, god how she hated it. It always seem to sneak up on her then hit her over the head. Never did she have a story written and ready to print with "time to spare" and today was no exception. Lois Lane was behind the gun. She had been working for weeks on the string of rape murders being carried out throughout Metropolis. And for weeks, she hadn't had enough to write one god-dammed thing!

There was a kiss on her neck and a pair of strong arms enveloped her. She reached out and touched them. "I've been ignoring you again, haven't I?" She asked Clark as he kissed her again.

"It's alright. I like to watch you work." He teased.

Lois stopped writing then chided her fiancee, "If I don't finish this soon Perry is going to be pissed." She tried to get out of his grasp but couldn't budge. Her tone got serious, "Clark, I mean it." Obediently, he released her. God, she loved that. She loved making him do things - she loved controlling all the power. Particularly when it was in-between her legs. _Focus on the story Lois!_ she thought. She had no idea how she was going to finish this story with him around.

_And it's not like he hates it._ her thoughts broke in. Clark always had a wry smile on his face as she ordered him around - especially in the bedroom. That's where he really shone. He would do anything - literally anything - she told him to do. She told him what to do and where to go - which often meant crazy outfits and outrageous locations. _Hell, last week he made love to me in a private villa in Italy, _she smirked, _But my favorite places are where he is strongest. Where we are home._ Hot liquid rushed flowed into her pants. _Oh god, I am getting wet._

Lois squirmed uncomfortably in her seat. She heard a soft moan from behind her as tried to retain her composer. Don't look at him Lois, look at the screen. She told herself as her body cried out for him. _Oh god, I need him inside of me now!_

OF COURSE, Clark knew of her desire. They so rarely get the chance to be alone. It made being with her so special. She openly and unquestionably accepted him and most importantly, she wasn't afraid. She always told him what she thought and never held back when he was wrong. How many times did he get the couch? _53 times and counting_, he reminded himself. How he hated his memory sometimes - did he really have to remember that? It's not like it was fun to see Lois so angry at him or to sleep on that lumpy thing. He swore she kept it around just to punish him. _God, I want the couch_. he thought as he felt his dick get hard. Somehow he was going to have to get her off that dammed computer and on to their couch.

That's when he picked up a familiar scent. A sweet, delicious liquid had started pouring from Lois's vagina. He moaned softly as he took it in. He wasn't going to make it to the couch tonight he realized. He was going to make love to her on her desk. All he had to was rip those clothes off . . .

LOIS WAS just barely holding on as she felt his hands return. Unlike last time though, they were probing, questing, demanding, begging. His lips found her skin and he moaned as he pushed gently up against her chair. _Damm it Clark!_ She thought as the last vestiges of her resistance ebbed away, _Why do you always do this to me?_ Lois moaned as his hand slipped into her blouse and cupped her breast. And as she realized that they were going to do it here, she hoped that everyone else had gone home for the night. But since it was almost 11 pm, the chances of anyone else being here were slim to none.

Which was good because this was one of her favorite places to fuck. It was the place that most symbolized the two of them, and the place where her power and control was the strongest. Where she was most herself. She just had to break free and get a hold of that chest.

LOIS MOANED as he cupped her breast. Which told Clark that she was enjoying his probing. It appeared that she wanted to make love too. That drove him on as he began to re-explore all those familiar, wonderful, and perfect places inside her. Places that she allowed him to live in. Places that were hers alone. Places that would once again belong to the two of them as they rived together as one. If only they could get there . . .

Luckily for Clark, he had a secret weapon - his hands. They could easily rub her faster than any man could while being gentle and delicate. It took a lot of careful maneuvering to stimulate the woman he loved while making sure that she was completely safe. But as always, his careful movements resulted in moans and groans as Lois desperately tried to get her clothes off. Clark always enjoyed how ungraceful she was at this. It was so . . . human . . . and so dammed attractive.

SLOWLY AND METHODICALLY Clark began to caress and massage her breast as he resumed his onslaught of kisses. Every touch was urgent - pleading. Every moan was matched by faster and more impassioned movements. Lois needed him now. She couldn't wait much longer. She had to get these dammed clothes off of her!

Awkwardly, Lois unbuttoned her blouse. However, when she tried to get it off of her, she failed. It just wouldn't come off! It had to. She was Lois Lane, Pulitzer Prize Winning Reporter at the Daily Planet and she could do stuff like this! _So, why the hell can't I do it?_ she thought in frustration as Clark began to caress her in earnest. His hands began work in circles as his pleas rose in pitch. If she was going to give him what he needed, she needed to get out of this dammed chair!

Quickly, Lois burst out of the chair. In one smooth motion, the chair was swept aside and Lois was lifted on the desk. Now, it was so much easier to get the dammed clothes off! But before she could even start, Clark ripped them off. With each piece torn they grew closer and closer to joining. Soon, they would be one once again. All she had to was survive long enough.

CLARK WAS having a hard time hanging on. As much as he loved watching her he needed to answer his groin. And it wasn't going to be able to wait much longer. But with only a blouse partly out, this was going to hours! He had to do something, anything! But he couldn't, not yet, not until Lois signaled that she was ready. However, when she burst from her chair he seized her and thrust her onto the desk.

Before him was the wonder of her body and sweetness of her arousal. Her skin was flushed and her pants wet with her juices. They would have to come off. He couldn't wait for Lois to figure out how as he could his erection beginning to erupt. They would have to come off and he would have to do it. So, before Lois could resume wrestling with them, he swiftly and carefully ripped all her clothing from her. He could finally gain access to all of her. No more waiting.

"Clark," She chided him playfully. "I liked that suit."

Her words broke his reverie. All around them pieces of her clothing laid at their feet. He blushed as he realized he shouldn't have done that. He thought of how beautiful she was in that outfit and he felt ashamed.

But it was her kiss that brought him back to her. She was mere inches from him now in all her naked glory. She was so dammed beautiful he could hardly stand it. He was bathed in her scent - in her touch. Lois whispered to him, "Who said you could stop?"

_Same old Lois._ he thought. He returned her kiss with one of his own, deep and pleading. For one long moment they remained together as they kissed - each seeking each other's tongue. But the moment wouldn't last, it never did. At some point, Lois would lose her patience and move on to other parts of his body. Not that Clark had any complaints about this. Every touch, every sensation drove him wild with desire. Which made it harder for him to wait to get inside. With each passing second his need grew. He was going to have to do something about it soon or else . . .

That's when he felt her take a hold of his groin. Her hand was inside his costume. Now, all that separated her from his member was a thin strip of blue. And as she began to stroke and stroke he moaned. Lois always knew just how to do right. Now, his breath shortened and came in ragged breaths. He could hardly stand it as she continued her onslaught.

"I LIKED THAT SUIT." Lois teased Clark. He always went overboard when it came to her. He couldn't help himself - he was just that much of an idiot. _My idiot,_ she thought. That made her smile. It was true, Clark Kent belonged to her and ONLY her. So what he was a bit old-fashioned for an alien and a tad overprotective at times, he was hers. That suited Lois just fine . . .

That was when she realized he had stopped. Clark was absorbed into his own thoughts and was looking quite pathetic. Something had to be done to get that idiot back to her. He had a job to do, after-all. She wasn't going to stop until it was finished - whether he wanted to or not. This had to be done. She needed him inside her and she wasn't going to let him off the hook so easily . . .

"Who said you could stop?" She whispered to him. She was mere inches from him now with her arms around his neck. There was no escape. He would service her if it killed him. She would see to that. She just had to convince him of it. So, she kissed him deeply.

His mouth obediently opened as her tongue found it's home. She began to explore the wonders of his mouth - noting every little thing as she waited for his response. She didn't have to wait long. His tongue met hers and they began to caress each other. For one long moment, their tongues explored each other's mouthes as they desperately sought connection. They danced together as one.

But that moment could never last. It never, ever did. Before she knew it, Lois had pulled away and begun her assault in ernest. She needed those dammed clothes off of him. It wasn't fair that she was the only one completely naked. She was going to make him take his clothes off, but she was going to control it if she was going to go to cloud nine. Clark may fly but she was the pilot. And the pilot always had to be in control.

She just had to get her head in the game, that's all. Lois began to caress one of her favorite parts of Clark - his chest. Underneath those adorably cute, baggy clothes was a set of abs that always set her on fire. And why not? He was Superman - after all. She smiled to herself as she thought of all the woman who wanted him but could never claim him. These where her abs, her chest, her body. His body and soul belonged to her. All she had to do to get it was give herself to him. Which was the best bargain she ever made.

Lois's hand finally reached his drawers. Expertly, she maneuvered it inside and snuck past that red underwear. As her hand clasped around his member she felt his desire. With each stroke his breath came in shorter and shorter. Eventually, she could the faintest moan escape from his lips. Which only encouraged her to step up the tempo.

Once she was sure that had endured enough, Lois removed her hand from his pants and began to work on removing them. Slowly, she unbuttoned his pants and unzipped his fly. And as the pants fell the floor, she began to work on his shirt. So many dammed buttons. she thought as she worked. For a second, Clark attempted to help her but she batted him away. She loved unbuttoning him and revealing his S. It was almost like she was uncovering him for the first time - revealing the true Clark Kent - showing everyone just how handsome he truly was. She would have her moment. No one was going to take that away . . . not even him.

When she finally got the last button she pushed aside his dress shirt to reveal that gorgeous S. Clark stood before her unmasked and undeniably hot. All she had to do was remove those glasses and get those shoes off. Then she would have Superman before her, _her Superman_. Lois removed his glasses and gave them to Clark. Quickly, Clark placed them on his desk and removed his shoes. In a flash, he was back at her side - awaiting her next command.

Which Lois was not keen on giving. She wanted to savior having Superman at her mercy; having Clark at her mercy. She couldn't decide which aroused her more. Lois studied her partner with a lustful glare that heated the room up. So soon they would be one again. So soon would he make her come over and over again. It was so delicious she could hardily stand it. Now she just had to get that costume off - slowly . . .

Lois got down from the desk. Slowly she proceeded to take his costume off - piece by piece. First, his red underwear. Next his boots. Then his tights. Finally, she removed his S. Now Clark stood before her in all his glory. This smooth, hairless chest, his perfect chiseled face, his amazing calves and his fantastic dick - standing perfectly erect. All she had to do was decide what she would play with first.

"WHO EVER SAID you could stop?" Those words pulled Clark out of his thoughts. Of course Lois wasn't bothered by his outbursts, she accepted him for who he was - infections in all. It was one of the many reasons why he loved her so much.

Clark felt a pair of arms embrace him. Lois was now mere inches from him. She wasn't going to let him off the hook. As to prove her point, she kissed him. He could feel her tongue demanding entry and he obediently gave in. Now their tongues danced together as they sought each other out. For several long minutes they stayed like this, seeking each other out.

Finally, Lois withdrew and began to stroke his chest. And despite being the Man of Steel, he could feel each touch as she explored his chest. Her hands worked in circles and sent waves of pleasure to his brain. Being this close to her and feeling her desire always drove him mad. But Lois was never one to make it easy, she wouldn't stop her assault until she was satisfied - until he was practically on his knees. It didn't help that she smelled so good that he could taste her.

And when he thought he could take it no more, she stopped and began to work on his pants. Lois was taking so long to remove just one button! Clark needed to be inside her - he couldn't wait for her to slowly remove his clothing. But as always, she batted away any attempt to help her. This was her pleasure, he could not deny it. So he had to wait.

Once Lois found his costume she stopped. She stared at him for sometime as he shifted uncomfortably. At any moment, someone could walk in and see them - see him. Then it would be all over. He was exposed, vulnerable and that excited him. _One day this woman will be the death of me._ he thought as she removed his glasses. Then after staring at them reverently, she gave them back to him. It was her sign to put them somewhere safe and be her Superman.

Despite his desire to remove more than this shoes, he obeyed his mistress. He would only put his shoes & glasses in a safe place then return to her. That's all he could do. He was her prisoner after-all. Not that he minded. Her total and utter lack of fear made him feel comfortable - free - accepted. He loved that most of all. He gladly did anything Lois demanded of him. All she needed to do was tell him.

However, for a short while, she just sat there, staring it him! He could see that her gaze was eating him up, appraising him. And when she found him satisfying, she was off the desk and by his side. Her hands slid over his costume and found purchase on his red underwear. Lois removed it so slowly that he wanted to scream! But he couldn't do anything to speed it up. This was her show now and Lois would do it the way she wanted to.

He had endure each piece of his costume coming off so slowly that he believed for sure that he was going to be driven mad. But finally she reached the last piece and Clark was finally naked. It never ceased to amaze him how comfortable and safe he felt being naked with her. It felt as natural as flying and it was even more enjoyable. He reveled in every chance he got to be with her in this way. It made him forget everything besides her. For in this moment, she was all that mattered.

Lois looked into his eyes and asked him, "Clark, is something wrong?"

Clark realized that he had stopped moving again. He knew how Lois hated that. She always needed to know what he was feeling, what he was thinking. And if he should stop moving for a while she couldn't stand it. She always assumed that something was wrong. It was one of the many things that he adored about her. It was so beautiful. So human. And it was a side of her that few got to see. Which made it all the more special. Because it was almost exclusively his.

He smiled and said, "No. Lois everything is perfect. You're perfect."

Lois smiled and told him, "I love you."

He pressed her hand into his chest and then murmured, "I love you too." Lois came in and kissed him. Their bodies were mere inches from each other. There was nothing now to separate them. And as they kissed, Clark found it harder and harder to keep himself from her. Her heart pounded in his ears, her scent washed over him, and her touch set him on fire. He needed her now but he knew that she wasn't quite ready yet. So he would wait. He just hoped he could hold on that long!

Finally, Lois pulled away. She guided him to her desk and commanded that he sit. Obediently, Clark got up on the desktop and waited for his lover to make her next move. Which happened almost immediately after. Lois got down on her knees. Her hands clasped his member and began to stroke. With each stroke Clark moaned softly and as they picked up in speed he began to cry out. It was when she began to move up and down his shaft that Clark began to call out her name. He had lost control again. As she worked he came and then came again. Lois swallowed each other with relish as she worked.

Finally, she released his member and told him, "It's your turn."

THERE THEY were naked and so close to each other. It made Lois want to take his dick and thrust it inside of her. But it wasn't the time for that yet. There were things that Lois wanted to do to Clark. Things that she wanted Clark to do to her. They had to be done long before she could let him inside of her. She just needed to get him moving.

With that in mind, Lois pulled away. She guided him to the desk then got down on her knees. Before her was his beautiful, erect penis. It throbbed and pulsed as it called her to it, begging for connection. She looked up at Clark's face, he was desperate. She knew that he would not be able to wait much longer. He had to be inside her or he was going to burst!

But Lois wasn't ready to allow him inside her vagina - not just yet. She wanted to taste his cum. She wanted to make him beg. _Was it evil?_ Maybe, but it intensified Lois's pleasure and she suspected that Clark loved it too. He couldn't admit to it, that's all. That thought made her smile. She was going to make him cry and that her suited very well. All she had to do was close in on her prey . .

Her lips closed around his member as Lois heard a faint moan from Clark. As she starting working up and down his shaft that moan intensified. Her tongue tasted very part of his beautiful dick while she tried to make him scream. Eventually, she got what she wanted. His moans morphed into screams as her work picked up in pace. She heard her name being called as a pair of strong hands appeared at the sides of her face. Gently they pulled her off and in a flash she was the one on desk.

Lois knew what was to come next. He was going to cum inside of her again and again until they were both spent. She couldn't explain why she liked making Clark lose control or why she liked it when he whisked her power away. All she knew that she was about to have her brains fucked out and she liked it. Just a second away . . . then another . . . and another . .

Lois looked her lover. His member was pulsing insistently, but she saw fear on his face. Slowly, she sat up placed her hands on his face. She kissed him then whispered, "It's okay Clark." Finally, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and lifted herself onto his chest. Then she waited . . .

And she did not have to wait long. His arms wrapped around her waist - securing her. Then she felt him enter her. Lois gasped as she felt him thrust in and out. With each thrust, they became closer until there was little distinction between the two. They were one, now and forever.

OVER THE next few hours, Clark took her again and again until Lois was completely exhausted. When she could fuck no more, he gathered up her and the remnants of their clothes and returned them to their apartment. There he laid down beside her as she slept. It was a beautiful night and she was so darned beautiful. He wanted to stay there by her side forever, but he couldn't. There was an earthquake in Haiti and people needed his help. Reluctantly, he left her side and got dressed - only stopping to kiss her goodnight as he sped off. He hoped that there would be many more.


End file.
